My Life With Him
by Efsatmar Enn
Summary: Kehidupanku setelah pernikahan Karma dan Okuda cukup banyak berubah. Tapi tidak dengan perasaanku. Perasaanku masih sama sakitnya meski aku sudah melampiaskannya bersama Asano dengan hidup bersamanya. /Sequel fic Bridesmaid Story./


**Sequel of Bridesmaid Story**

 **.**

 **Asano x Nakamura Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu by Matsui Yuusei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua puluh tiga saat kutolehkan kepalaku pada jam digital yang kuletakkan di atas nakas tepat di samping tempat tidur _queen size_ milikku. Di samping jam itu terdapat sebuah bingkai foto bergambar pernikahanku. Foto dalam pigura itu hanya menampilkan dua orang yang bersanding dengan gaun pengatin. Tidak lebih.

Tidak ada senyuman di bibirku maupun bibir Asano. Tidak ada raut kebahagiaan di wajah kami. Suasana juga muram karena saat foto itu diambil–yang berarti juga hari pernikahan kami–langit tengah mendung. Alam benar-benar melambangkan perasaan kami yang sebenarnya.

Ini sudah dua bulan sejak pernikahan kami yang dilaksanakan sehari setelah pernikahan–ugh, aku benci mengatakannya–Karma dan Okuda. Tidak banyak yang kami undang, hanya keluarga dan teman dekat. Itupun tidak semuanya datang karena acara yang begitu mendadak. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah, kami berdua menganggap pernikahan ini bukanlah sebagai awal hidup baru. Melainkan lebih mirip akan pesta tentang keputusasaan kami. Tidak lucu memang, tapi itulah yang kami bicarakan setelah hampir semalaman mengatakan pernikahan dadakan kami pada orang tua kami. Mereka terkejut tentu saja.

Aku beruntung kedua orang tuaku hanya menanyakan keseriusan kami. Tidak seperti ayah Asano a.k.a Asano Gakuho yang mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Dan aku setuju dengan Asano kalau ayahnya–sekarang ayah mertuaku juga–sangat menyebalkan. Dia mengorek banyak jawaban dari kami sampai ia mendapatkan hal yang membuatnya puas. Dan dia berhasil. Dia tahu alasan kami menikah adalah karena kami sama-sama patah hati melihat orang yang kami cintai menikah dengan orang lain. Untuk itu dia menertawakan kami. Saat itu aku menyadari, inilah contoh nyata dari bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain.

Yang membuatku heran, ia setuju-setuju saja. Kami tidak berpikir panjang saat itu karena terlalu buta pemikiran. Otak kami yang sama-sama jenius tak berfungsi untuk memahami mengapa orang seperti Asano Gakuho yang selalu berpikiran rasional mau menerima alasan irasional kami. Tapi itu tidak penting lagi sekarang.

Jujur, aku tidak menyesal dengan pilihan tanpa pikir panjang yang telah kuambil. Tapi aku juga tidak merasa bahagia. Entahlah, aku sudah lupa apa itu bahagia di hari sebelum pernikahanku.

"Nakamura."

Dengan malas aku membalikkan tubuhku yang berbaring untuk menghadap pintu. Meski kami menikah dia tetap memanggilku dengan nama margaku, aku juga tidak berharap dia akan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Tapi, ada apa Asano memanggilku?

"Ya?" sahutku.

"Matikan lampumu kalau kau mau tidur. Cahaya dari kamarmu membuatku sulit tidur," ucap Asano dari luar pintu.

Aku segera bangkit dan mematikan saklar lampu yang tertanam di dekat pintu. Begitu lampu padam langkah-langkah kaki. _suamiku_ menjauh. Aku kembali ke tempat tidurku dan langsung menjatuhkan diri. Kupeluk guling ke atas tubuhku dan menatap pada plafon yang warna putihnya menjadi gelap karena tak ada penerangan sama sekali.

Sejak pernikahanku, aku tinggal di rumah Asano (Gakuho). Aku di bawah satu atap dengannya tapi tidak satu kamar dengannya. Kami menikah dan pernikahan kami sah. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada hubungan pernikahan di antara kami. Bahkan kami tidur di kamar berbeda. Hubungan kami hanya sekedar aku memanggilnya Asano dan dia memanggilku Nakamura. Aku tidak tahu sedikit pun tentangnya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Asano Gakuho, maksudku ayah mertuaku, juga paham akan hubungan kami ini. Dan dia juga tidak terganggu dengan itu meski setiap pagi dan malamnya kami selalu satu meja makan dalam keadaan seperti tak saling kenal. Ia juga tidak pernah mengingatkanku akan statusku sebagi istri anaknya dengan tidak pernah menyebut Asano sebagai _suamiku._ Dia selalu menyebut Gakushuu (jika di rumah) atau Asano (di tempat umum).

Kurasa hubungan kami unik. Tiga orang dalam satu keluarga di rumah yang sama tapi tak ada hubungan keluarga.

..

..

..

Aku selalu berpikir waktu tidak pernah bersahabat denganku dan tidak akan pernah. Hari ini _mood-_ ku mendadak anjlok karena sebuah hal yang sangat amat tidak kuinginkan. Pemandangan di kafe yang kukunjungi penyebabnya, ah tidak, tapi dua orang di kafe yang kulihat.

Kenapa di antara jutaan ribu orang di Jepang ini harus _sepasang suami istri_ Akabane Karma dan Oku–Akabane Manami yang mesti kulihat sedang bermesraan di satu meja. Dan mengapa juga mataku yang sipit ini masih bisa menangkap pemandangan itu.

Aku marah, kesal dan benci. Pikiranku kalut dan suasana hatiku kacau. Pulang kerja berasa berkali lipat lebih melelahkan dari biasanya.

"Tadaima," ucapku malas.

"Tadaima."

Suara lain mengikutiku. Dan dengan nada yang sama. Asano. Kuperhatikan mukanya begitu kusut. Kurasa ia juga sedang _bad mood._

"Okaeri. Anak-anakku sudah pulang rupanya."

Aku dan Asano seketika menoleh pada suara yang bersumber dari sofa ruang keluarga. Dimana seorang Asano Gakuho yang biasanya berwajah dingin dan datar duduk manis dengan secangkir kopi dan camilan kue kering menatap kami dengan sebuah senyuman. Sontak kami berdua saling pandang hanya dalam beberapa sekon.

Kami tidak sedang salah lihat atau bermimpi bukan?

Rumah yang biasanya akan sepi ucapan _okaeri_ meski kami mengucapkannya dengan berteriak kini justru mendapat jawaban hangat dari orang yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk menjawab. Dunia belum terbalik kan?

"Wajah kalian berdua sepertinya bahagia sekali..."

Oke, seaneh apa pun perubahan sifat Asano Gakuho yang mendadak, sifat menyebalkannya tidak akan pernah hilang. Dia sengaja menggoda kami terkait suasana hati kami, dan ia memang selalu begitu.

"Kupikir matamu masih cukup sehat untuk melihat kami sedang tidak baik-baik saja ayah," geram Asano.

Kurasa suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk.

"Tepat. Kenapa tak kalian buat senyuman di wajah kusut kalian itu?"

Asano membuka mulutnya untuk membalas. Namun belum satu kata selesai dikeluarkan ia kembali bungkam dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan luas penuh perabot mewah itu.

"Ada apa dengan suamimu itu?"

Suamimu?

Aku tidak salah dengar bukan? Ada apa dengan ayah mertuaku ini? Menyebut Asano sebagai suamiku itu sangat bukan dia sekali.

Karena aku memang sedang dalam hati yang tidak baik aku langsung melenggang meninggalkan duda yang tetap keren itu menuju kamar. Tak kupedulikan aku bukan menantu yang sopan, ayah mertuaku juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Aku terkesan ikut-ikutan Asano. Biarlah.

Kubanting pintu kamarku dengan cukup keras. Kuyakin suaranya cukup mengganggu telinga dan membuat orang lain mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi apa peduliku?

Aku heran. Semua sudah kulampiaskan dengan menikah bersama Asano. Tapi kenapa rasa sakit, marah dan cemburu itu masih ada saat aku melihat mereka berduaan. Rasa sakitnya juga tidak berkurang.

Hahaha.

Miris sekali hidupku. Bahkan saat aku sudah mengubah hidupku pun rasa cintaku masih membayang-bayangiku. Terus berada di hatiku dan menyiksaku. Kenapa rasa ini tidak segera hilang saja, padahal aku sudah menyerah.

Kata orang berani mencintai itu juga berani untuk kehilangan, tapi bahkan saat aku tidak memilikinya pun aku tetap kehilangan. Segini pahitnya kah cintaku untuk dilalui?

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Dahiku mengernyit heran saat ketukan di kamarku terdengar lebih keras dari semestinya. Untuk apa Asano melakukannya?

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju pintu bercat hitam yang berpelitur untuk membukanya. Wajah asam Asano menyambutku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Biarlah nadaku terdengar ketus karena kekesalanku.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk mematikan lampu jika mau tidur?" tanyanya jutek. Ah, _mood_ Asano memang juga sama denganku. Nada suaranya membuatku kesal.

"Aku belum mau tidur."

"Lampu kamarmu menggangguku," ucapnya dingin.

"Ini kamarku," tekanku. "Terserah aku mau mematikan lampunya kapan. Kau tidak berhak mengaturku," lanjutku.

"Aku punya hak."

Kumiringkan senyuku. "Oh ya?" Nada suaraku naik. Aku tahu ini akan membutanya kesal. Tapi aku juga sudah kesal dengan sikap sok memerintah Asano.

Dan tebakanku benar. Asano menjadi geram. Ia melangkah mendekat. Aku mundur. Sekarang kami sepenuhnya berada di kamarku.

"Aku punya hak, karena aku suamimu Nakamura." Asano menekankan kata suamimu.

"Aku juga _Asano,_ Asano."

"Oh, begitukah?" Nada bicaranya mulai menyebalkan. "Kau meminta hakmu?"

"Kau yang mengingatkanku."

"Baguslah. Maka aku boleh meminta hakku padamu juga bukan?" Asano semakin melangkah mendekat padaku.

Langkahku juga seirama dengannya yang terus maju, aku juga selalu melangkah mundur.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sedikit panik. Aku tahu benar apa yang dimaksud Asano junior ini.

"Hakku sebagai suami. Kewajiban yang harus kau berikan sebagai istri."

Aku mulai cemas. Kakiku terus mundur.

Tuk.

Hingga kakiku terantuk badan ranjang. Aku melirik dari sudut mataku. Dan itu kesalahanku karena Asano langsung mendorongku jatuh ke atas kasur.

"A-asano..."

Laki-laki ini sudah hilang akal. Ia menahan kedua bahuku dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya yang menunduk dan berada di atasku membuat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Sorot matanya marah, kesal, cemburu, sedih dan putus asa. Semua bercampur jadi satu.

Tapi aku tahu itu bukan ditujukan untukku.

"Asano, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku sedikit takut.

"Mendapatkan hakku."

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Pria ini sudah benar-benar gila. Ia sedang tidak sadar. Tapi itu menguntungkanku karena Asano tidak memiliki kendali penuh atas dirinya sehingga memudahkanku untuk mendorongnya ke samping.

Asano berusaha bangun, tapi aku menahan dadanya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Sadarlah Asano!" Aku sedikit berteriak agar ia sadar. Tanganku reflek menampar pipinya, tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup untuk menyadarkannya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan ini padaku," ucapku lebih kepada meyakinkan diriku sendiri. "Sadarlah."

Asano sepertinya sudah mulai sadar. Sorot matanya terlihat lebih santai. Diam-diam aku merasa lega. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan hendak membuka mulut. Tapi suara lain lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Setidaknya tutup dulu pintu kamar kalian sebelum melakukannya. Dasar pengantin baru."

Aku dan Asano langsung menoleh ke ambang pintu dimana sesosok Asano lain tengah tersenyum menggoda. Aku sangat tidak menyukai wajah ramahnya ini. Terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari wajah kesalnya. Aku akan lebih suka melihat seringai dari pada senyum di wajah awet mudanya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian berjalan sepesat ini," ujarnya. "Yah, silakan dilanjut kegiatannya. Akan kubantu sedikit." Ayah mertuaku mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku sedikit tidak paham. Asano kurasa juga begitu. Kami lebih respons mengenai tindakannya alih-alih mencerna kata-katanya.

Blam.

Cklek. Cklek.

Aku dan Asano tersadar. Kami segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah pintu. Tanpa dicek lagi pun kami tahu pintunya baru saja di kunci dari luar. Aku dan Asano sama-sama geram dengan kelakuan 'ayah' kami.

Kami menggeram.

"PAK TUA SIALAN!"

"ASANO-SANNN!"

..

..

..

"Malam yang indah eh?"

Aku menghentikan suapan ke mulutku dan membiarkannya tergantung di tangan. Ayah satu ini benar-benar...

"Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami," jawab Asano.

"Itu benar," tambahku.

Dia terkekeh pelan. "Padahal aku mengharap kabar bahagia."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Aku tidak tersinggung dengan perkataan Asano. Aku juga sependapat dengannya dalam hal ini.

"Mungkin saja nanti malam akan terjadi sesuatu."

Asano dan Asano saling tatap. "Jangan berharap lebih ayah. Aku akan tidur di kamarku sendiri."

"Kau yang jangan berharap lebih."

"Maksudmu?" Akulah yang mewakili Asano bertanya.

Ayah yang janggal disebut sebagai ayah itu tersenyum tampan. Yah, dia memang tampan.

"Aku tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca jendela di kamarmu saat bermain bola di sana."

"Bukan masalah buatku," sahut Asano.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau aku mengenai atapnya juga. Malam ini juga sepertinya akan hujan." Dia tersenyum menang.

"Aku bisa tidur di kamar lain—"

"Apa aku lupa memberi tahu kalian kalau hari ini aku mengundang orang untuk merenovasi kamar yang tidak terpakai? Mungkin akan selesai dalam beberapa hari." Senyuman kemenangannya semakin lebar. "Atau kau mau tidur bersamaku Gakushuu?"

Aku dan Asano sama-sama menghela nafas panjang. Kami kalah. Mungkin kami tidak akan pernah menang dari orang tua satu ini.

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Mulai hari ini dilarang menyebut Asano di rumah ini. Baik untukku, Gakushuu atau pun Rio-chan."

Rio..

..chan?

Aku dan Asano membelalakkan mata kami. Ini kekalahan telak kami.

"Tapi Asano-san.."

"Aku baru saja bilang kan Rio?"

Aku menyesali hari dimana Asano hanya diam mendengar titah itu. Dia masih bisa memanggilku Nakamura. Tapi aku...

"Serta disini tidak ada yang bernama Nakamura," ungkapnya lagi. "Aku tahu uang kalian berdua belum cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah jika melanggar aturan itu," lanjutnya cepat melihat Asano akan membantah.

"Cih," decih Asano.

"Yeah, cih."

..

..

..

Malam ini udara terasa lebih panas dan kamar luas ini terasa sesak meski jendela sudah kubuka dan angin malam leluasa masuk. Ini bukan tanpa alasan, salahkan Asano Gakuho yang sudah menyebabkan semua ini. Akibat ulahnya aku dan Asano saling berdiam diri di lain sisi kamarku.

Keadaan begitu canggung. Bahkan secangkir kopi di tanganku tak dapat mengalihkan pikiranku untuk berpikir apa yang mesti kulakukan. Oh ayolah, meski kami berdua jarang mengobrol tapi suasana seperti ini tidak pernah kuharapkan.

Asano, apa mungkin dia akan membuka pembicaraan?

"Nakamura."

Ternyata mungkin.

Aku menoleh dan menatap padanya. Kutunggu ia untuk melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Tak apa kan aku memanggilmu begitu? Tidak mungkin aku akan menyebutmu Rio."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak akan bisa memanggilmu Gakushuu."

Asano kembali diam. Sedang menyusun kata-kata kah? Karena tidak mungkin ia memanggilku hanya untuk mengatakan itu.

"Nakamura..." panggilnya lagi. Aku menunggunya.

"Untuk yang kemarin aku... minta maaf."

Aku tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya kata itu terucap dari bibir angkuh Asano Gakushuu.

Kugelengkan kepala pirangku. "Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau sedang kesal."

"Begitulah."

"Aku juga salah karena mengganggumu dengan suara pintu. Harusnya aku juga tidak berkata dengan nada seperti itu padamu," kataku. "Yah, aku juga sedang kesal karena melihat hal yang tidak kuinginkan."

Asano mendengus pendek dan berjalan mendekat. "Jadi kau melihatnya juga?"

Aku tertawa. "Kenapa nasib kita selalu sama?"

Dia menyeringai. Bukan untuk sesuatu yang ia remehkan, melainkan pada mirisnya nasibnya dan nasibku. Ternyata dia juga masih memyimpan rasa.

"Kau tahu, nasib cintaku tidak seberuntung hidupku yang serba sempurna."

"Sama sepertiku," balasku.

Dia bersandar pada kusen jendela menghadap padaku yang tengah duduk di atas kasur.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan jatuh cinta. Kupikir aku orang yang beruntung karena mencintai gadis seperti Okuda," ungkapnya. Mata ungunya menerawang. "Aku berpikir setiap pertemuan kecil kami adalah hal yang manis."

Dia tersenyum tulus. Hanya sejenak. Mungkin mengingat hal bagus.

"Nyatanya pemikiran itu salah. Pertemuan yang dulu manis jadi pahit karena hanya itu yang kudapat." Nadanya getir. "Kau tahu, hari dimana aku ingin memberikannya hadiah malah berbalik jadi kado terburuk sepanjang hidupku saat melihatnya bermesraan dengan si sial Akabane."

Aku menatapnya prihatin. Asano tertawa miris dengan nada datar. Begitu datar hingga terdengar sangat hambar.

"Ha ha ha."

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku memang menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Aku sudah tahu dia mencintai orang lain, tapi bodohnya diriku terus membiarkan rasa cintaku tumbuh. Hingga aku sendirilah yang harus menebang perasaan itu di hari dimana dia memberitahuku bahwa dia berhasil mendapatkan Okuda."

Aku memberi jeda. Mengingat saat dimana Karma begitu bahagianya curhat soal dirinya yang baru diterima menjadi kekasih Okuda Manami. Kebahagiaan yang menghancurkan hatiku.

"Katakan bagaimana sakitnya aku saat harus mendengar setiap curhatan tentang gadis itu. Katakan Asano."

Asano menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hatiku lebih remuk lagi saat dia memintaku untuk menjadi pendamping pengantin Okuda. Semalaman aku menghabiskan air mataku Asano."

Rupanya membicarakan hal ini kembali membuat air mataku terjatuh. Rasa sakitmya juga kembali timbul.

"Jangan menangis. Lanjutkan hidupmu."

Aku menghapus air mataku kasar. "Aku sudah melanjutkan hidup Asano. Hatiku yang masih terluka. Dan obatnya belum kutemukan. Kau juga sama bukan?"

Asano bungkam. Dan diamnya berarti 'iya'.

"Ini sudah larut. Aku mau tidur."

Asano berjalan ke arah sofa di sisi lain kamarku. Untunglah kediaman Asano ini cukup mewah sehingga sofa seukuran tempat tidur _single_ yang empuk itu cukup nyaman untuk ditiduri si putra rumah.

"Tak kuberatkan kumatikan lampu sekarang?"

"Tentu," anggukku.

Dia mengganti arah saklar yang tadinya ke atas menjadi ke bawah kemudian beralih ke sofa untuk berbaring. Ia menghadap ke arah lantai.

Kutaruh secangkir kopi yang masih tersisa ke atas nakas sebelum menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aku menghadap arah jendela agar tidak berhadapan dengan Asano. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika semalaman harus bertatap muka dengannya, meski dia dalam keadaan terpejam.

..

..

..

Seorang Asano Gakuhou sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Sudah seminggu pekerjaan renovasi kamar belum selesai juga. Padahal dia bisa saja membuat orang-orang itu menyelesaikannya dalam sehari, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Bahkan terkesan memperlama pekerjaan mereka.

Agar Asano tetap tinggal di kamarku kah?

"Aku benar-benar lelah. Tidak keberatan jika kau mematikan lampu sekarang?" Pinta Asano dengan tersirat.

Berhubung aku sedang di dekat saklar aku memenuhi permintaannya. Tapi aku tidak segera menuju ranjang untuk menyusulnya yang tengah bersiap tidur.

"Asano," panggilku. Menghentikan kegiatannya yang merentangkan selimut.

"Ada apa?"

"Umm..." Aku bergumam sejenak. Aku tidak terlalu yakin akan mengatakannya, tapi...

"Kau boleh tidur di sampingku jika kau mau."

Asano menatapku.

Meski dalam kegelapan tapi aku bisa merasakan tatapannya ke dalam mataku.

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu. Badanmu sakit semua kan karena tidur di sofa."

Asano tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki ini, tapi dia membuatku berdebar.

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti keadaanku." Ia mengambil bantal dan guling serta selimutnya lalu menuju kasur. Asano merapikan peralatan tidurnya itu sebelum berbaring.

"Kenapa masih berdiri di situ? Kemari dan tidurlah."

Aku tidak bergerak sesenti pun dan hanya menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," lanjutnya.

Entah kenapa perjalanan menuju ranjangku menjadi langkah-langkah yang berat. Setiap langkahku diiringi detak jantungku yang tak normal. Deru nafasku juga menjadi sedikit panas. Ada apa denganku?

Aku membaringkan tubuhku dengan begitu hati-hati, takut mengganggu Asano.

"Nakamura."

Aku terhenyak saat Asano memanggil namaku. Dan dia sepertinya menyadari itu.

"Apa kau tidak nyaman? Takut?"

Aku menggeleng, reflek, Asano tidak bisa melihatnya karena kami saling memunggungi. "Tidak. Mungkin hanya gugup."

"Aku juga. Ini pertama kalinya untuk kita berdua bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Masa bodoh Asano tidak bisa melihatnya karena ia sudah tahu jawabanku tanpa aku mengucapkannya.

"Kita menikah karena putus asa. Hasilnya kita sama sekali tidak maju. Kau setuju denganku dalam hal ini bukan?"

"Ya."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya empat hari ini."

"Tentang apa?"

Asano menyahuti lain. "Aku punya penawaran bodoh lain untukmu."

"Apa?" tanyaku. Jujur aku penasaran.

Ia berbalik. Aku juga ikutan. Wajah kami hanya berjarak lebih dari lima belas senti. Dadaku berdegup lebih kencang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersikap layaknya suami istri yang sesungguhnya?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. "Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin dengan ini perasaan kita akan berubah dan kita bisa melupakan perasaan yang dulu."

Benar juga.

"Nakamura, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Pandanganku terkunci pada matanya yang dalam dan tajam sejak ia menatapku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa lepas dari tatapannya itu.

"Kau berdebar kencang. Aku bisa mendengarnya." Asano tersenyum yang sebenarnya senyum. Tulus dan itu untukku.

"Aku juga berdebar sama kerasnya sepertimu." Asano meraih tanganku dan meletakkannya ke atas jantungnya berada. Aku bisa merasakn debaran jantungnya yang tak kalah cepat denganku.

"Orang bilang ini awal tandanya orang jatuh cinta. Apa kita juga akan jatuh cinta?"

Ia terkekeh pelan. Tangannya melepas genggaman tanganku dan beralih ke pucuk kepalaku. Ia mengusapnya pelan. Tindakannya ini membuat pipiku panas. Aku tersipu?

"Asano, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silakan."

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya karena tujuanmu itu kan? Bukan karena kau menganggap aku ini pengganti Okuda? Karena akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan bagimu jika itu benar."

"Aku juga takut akan jadi seperti itu. Kau mau kan membantuku agar aku tak merasa begitu? Aku juga akan membantumu melupakan Karma."

Aku menilai matanya. Ia jujur. Yang dikatakannya barusan serius. Aku juga melihat sorot ketakutan yang disinggungnya tadi.

"Tentu Asano. Kita adalah partner. Kita juga sudah menikah, ini bukan hal yang salah untuk dilakukan." Aku mencoba memberi senyum terbaikku sama seperti yang dilakukannya. Mungkin kami akan bermain drama suami istri sampai kami benar-benar bisa melupakan perasaan kami.

"Terima kasih Rio."

Deg.

Jantungku terasa berhenti brdetak saat namaku keluar dari bibirnya. Pipiku terasa begitu panas. Ada perasaan aneh menyelusup ke hatiku saat nama kecilku disebutnya.

"Ne, Rio, aku ingin kau memanggil namaku. Aku juga ingin merasakan apa yang baru saja kau rasakan. Kita akan selalu memiliki perasaan yang sama kan?"

Aku meneguk ludahku. Rasanya sulit sekali menyebutnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Oyasumi, Gakushuu."

Ada perasaan sama dengan milikku yang dirasakannya saat aku melihat ekspresinya. Ternyata Asano benar, perasaan kami selalu sama. Baik saat patah hati dulu, putus asa kami, kemarahan kami, bahkan saat ini. Semua perasaan itu sama dan disebabkan oleh hal yang sama.

..

..

..

"Kalian berdua tahu? Aku baru saja mendapatkan berita hangat semalam."

"Kami tidak tertarik ayah."

"Benarkah Gakushuu?" Ia seolah meyakinkan.

Asa–Gakushuu mengangguk mantap.

"Aku punya kabar baik," ujarnya. "Hari ini renovasinya akan selesai. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu." Ia tersenyum. "Tapi sepertinya itu tidak diperlukan."

Aku dan Gakushuu mengerutkan kening. Untuk alasan apa dia mengatakan itu?

"Semalam aku tidak sengaja berhenti terlalu lama di depan kamar kalian dan mendengar berita hangat yang kumaksud tadi." Seringaiannya lebar.

"Oh, aku akan membantu niat baik kalian."

Dia merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas. "Tiket bulan madu selama seminggu ke Pulau Selatan."

Brusssh!

Aku dan Gakushuu sama-sama menyemburkan minuman dari mulut kami.

"Kalian tidak perlu sebegitu senangnya. Setidaknya makanlah dengan sopan."

Tidak ada teriakan marah atau geram yang keluar dari mulut kami. Karena aku dan Gakushuu (mungkin) sama-sama merasakan panas di pipi kami dan terlalu sibuk untuk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipi kami. Gelagat yang membuat senyum kepuasan terukir lebar di wajah duda tampan nan keren milik Asano Gakuho a.k.a _ayah_ kami.

Oh, upayanya mendekatkan kami sepertinya berjalan sesuai rencananya.

.

..

...

Owari.

...

..

.


End file.
